The background of this invention covers chemical structures, toxicity, penetration (to enter or to go through) and partial solubility. The following articles further explains and underlines as to why such properties will be effective for this method of use in the shark repellent.
What is already known, as stated in Chromatography Online regarding compound identification, an article reads: “Crude oil is known as a very complex mixture of compounds with various elemental compositions and chemical structures. An important analytical task in the oil industry is to quickly identify compounds from crude oils that could potentially harm the production plant. Therefore, detailed and quantitative information about the compound types in crude oil is of high interest for a molecular-based management of the refining process.” Sep. 2, 2007, Jens Fuchser, Matthias Witt.
“Sweet” crude oil has less sulfur than “sour” crude, whereas sour crude oil is the most common, and both having a “stink” or strong smell.
There are many published articles relating to crude oil being toxic. Petroleum is noted for its toxicity, as stated in a New York government web article: “Accidental releases of petroleum, toxic chemicals, gases, and other hazardous materials occur frequently throughout New York State. Even small releases have . . . .”
www.dec.ny.gov/chemical/8428.html—15k”
‘The following article further relates to that of crude oil, and states that it penetrates the ground, contaminating soil, water and wildlife. It is a fossil fuel and a mixture of chemical compounds.
Herein, stated in web article, from http://corrosion-doctors.org/Pollution/oil-pipes.htm: “Oil Drilling in an Alaskan Wildlife Refuge Leaves a Toxic Legacy of Oil Spills and Pollution. Oil drilling in the Kenai National Wildlife Refuge in Alaska has resulted in hundreds of spills, fires and explosions and has contaminated massive amounts of soil and groundwater with oil and other toxic substances that are known to cause mutations and birth defects in wildlife. Scientists studying the area have uncovered frogs with crippling deformities . . . .”
The same article further states:
Spilled Oil and Other Contaminants Threaten Birds and Other Wildlife
Crude oil and other toxic contaminants spilled by oil companies in Kenai National Wildlife Refuge threaten birds and wildlife with both lethal and sub-lethal effects.                Crude Oil: Exposure to crude oil causes kidney failure, liver failure, altered blood chemistry, reproductive impairment, lung damage, and nervous system damage in birds and wildlife. Crude oil destroys the insulating capacity of feathers and fur. In the brutally cold temperatures of Alaska, birds and wildlife that come into contact with spilled oil usually freeze and die.        Produced Water: Drawing oil and natural gas from the earth also extracts water from deep in the ground. Because this “produced” water has been in contact with petroleum sources and other minerals it contains hydrocarbons, salty brine and elevated concentrations of barium, beryllium, cadmium, chromium, copper, iron, lead, nickel, silver and zinc, and small amounts of natural radioactive metals. While the concentrations of some of these substances are small, the amounts of produced water released in spills can be enormous, posing a serious environmental threat.        Polychlorinated Biphenyls (PCBs): PCBs are thought to cause mutations, cancers, birth defects, endocrine disruptions, still births, nervous disorders, and liver disease. PCBs are ranked as one of the most hazardous compounds (worst 10%) to ecosystems and human health.        Benzene: A recognized carcinogen and developmental toxicant thought to cause mutations, cancers and birth defects. Benzene is ranked as one of the most hazardous compounds (worst 10%) to ecosystems and human health.        Xylene: Exposure to xylene can cause headaches, dizziness, lack of coordination, skin irritations, and breathing problems. Animal studies indicate that exposure to high xylene concentrations may cause delayed growth and development in unborn young.”        
Raw crude oil prior to refinement, is flammable, composed of compounds of hydrogen and carbon, and has a strong trenchant odor. Therefore, even raw crude oil is toxic as well as being flammable.
Partial Solubility:
Here in the following reference, it is explained that petroleum crude oil, has properties that are partially soluble in water:    Stanford, L. A.; Kim, S.; Klein, G. C.; Smith, D. F.; Rodgers, R. P. and Marshall, A. G., Identification of Water-Soluble Heavy Crude Oil Organics. Acidic and Basic NSO Compounds in Fresh Water and Sea Water by Electrospray Ionization Fourier Transform Ion Cyclotron Resonance Mass Spectrometry, Environ. Sci. Technol. 2007, 41, 2696-2702.            a Dept. of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Florida State Univ., Tallahassee, Fla. 32306, USA        b Korean Basic Science Institute, 52 Yeoeun-Dong, Yusung-Gu, Daejeon 305-333, Korea        c ICR Program, National High Magnetic Field Lab, Tallahassee, Fla. 32310-4005, USA        
“The first step in understanding petroleum crude oil spills is to identify which chemical components dissolve in water.
Here, we use ultrahigh-resolution magnet-based mass spectrometry to resolve and identify, for the first time, thousands of different chemical components of crude oil and water exposed to that oil. Of the 7,000+ acidic species identified in South American crude oil, surprisingly many are water-soluble, and many more in pure water than in seawater (see Figure. Top: crude oil. Bottom: water-soluble components). Water solubility depends on molecular weight, size, and heteroatom (nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur) content.”